Don't Get Drunk Again
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: Aaron's past and present Christmases... with a startling revelation. WARNING: Mentions Abuse and alcoholism.


AN: Alright for some reason the Christmas prompts just keep coming. Yes I know, me Ms. I-hate-Christmas-Die-Santa, keeps writing Christmas stories… there is something wrong with me. *sighs*Yeah trust me if you know me, I've been in a funk lately so this is probably a surprise. Just wait this one is sad. Anyway, enjoy!

WARNING: MENTIONS ABUSE AND ALCOHOLISM!

Disclaimer: I own nada besides my overactive mind. It can shut off any time now…

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Prompt: Please Daddy (Don't Get Drunk This Christmas) - John Denver

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

_Please Daddy, don't get drunk this Christmas_

_I don't wanna see my Mumma cry_

_Please Daddy, don't get drunk this Christmas_

_I don't wanna see my Mumma cry_

Little Aaron Hotchner sat watching his mother waiting for their father. Sperm donor was more like it. Aaron took as much of the beatings as his mother would let him. She wanted to protect her children seeing she had failed once before. Aaron and his mother made sure the beast never touched Sean. Aaron would die before that child was hurt by their father.

_Just last year when I was only seven_

_And now I'm almost eight as you can see_

_You came home at a quarter past eleven_

_Fell down underneath our Christmas tree_

He was only eight years old, but he had grown up fast. He had to in order to survive. Last year was bad. Aaron was seven and Sean was three and was playing with something he wasn't supposed to while their mother cooked. Their father came home, wasted and had picked Aaron up, throwing him against the wall as punishment. He thought everything was Aaron's fault and the little boy had vowed to never be this way with his children.

This year would be just as bad. Aaron watched as he stumbled into the house, falling down where there should be presents. His mother's eyes were wide with fear as she made a motion for him to go upstairs. Aaron silently crept upstairs far enough to be out of sight but not too far up that he couldn't see and hear everything.

_Please Daddy, don't get drunk this Christmas_

_I don't wanna see my Mumma cry_

_Please Daddy, don't get drunk this Christmas_

_I don't wanna see my Mumma cry_

He didn't want to see his mom cry, not again. He didn't want to have to sit at the emergency room waiting room with Sean again. He didn't want to have to lie to the police and doctors again. He wanted it to stop.

Aaron cringed as he heard skin making contact with skin before his mother's cry of pain. He closed his eyes as the tears slid down his face. Christmas was a time for love and peace and family. This wasn't loving or peaceful. He wasn't family. He was a monster and Aaron hated him for it. He hated that his mother still cried herself to sleep for not protecting his brother, for letting Aaron get hurt, for not leaving him or telling the police.

_Mumma smiled and looked outside the window_

_She told me son, you better go upstairs_

_Then you laughed and hollered Merry Christmas_

_I turned around and saw my Mumma's tears_

His mother landed at the foot of the stairs, blood and bruises forming on her body. He hated that he couldn't help. He hated that he couldn't do anything to stop it.

"Go" she mouthed to him. The tears in her eyes killed him. He wanted to help her, but things would only get worse if he went downstairs. Aaron hesitated, but quickly got up and rushed into the room he shared with his little brother. Sean was sound asleep, dreaming of Santa and presents, of happy things and a better life. Aaron smiled softly at him. He would spend his life making sure that those he loved were protected and safe.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

_Please Daddy, don't get drunk this Christmas_

_I don't wanna see my Mumma cry_

_Please Daddy, don't get drunk this Christmas_

_I don't wanna see my Mumma cry_

_No, I don't wanna see my Mumma cry_

Aaron sipped his coffee. He wanted the Scotch as he stared at the Christmas tree, remembering all the horrible Christmases spent worried about whether they would survive the night. His father always seemed to be the drunkest on Christmas. Aaron remembered all of those promises and vows he made to keep those he loved safe. It didn't work. He basically killed Haley himself. Now all that he had left was Jack.

"Daddy?" Speak of the Devil…

"What are you doing up? Santa won't come if you aren't sleeping" Aaron said, picking his son up and snuggling the small boy on his lap. Jack laid his tired head against Aaron's shoulder. It reminded Aaron of when Sean would get scared and crawl next to Aaron, laying his head on his older brother's shoulders.

"Please daddy, don't get drunk this Christmas. I didn't like you last Christmas" the little boy whispered. Aaron froze. Last Christmas Haley had been gone for only a few weeks and he had been drunk most nights. The thought hit him like a freight train.

He was just like his father.

Aaron pulled Jack tighter against him, kissing the top of his head.

"I won't Jack. I'm done with doing silly things like that, I promise you" he whispered, his voice thick with tears. Jack nodded.

"I know daddy. I love you" he whispered, his eyes drooping closed. Aaron let the tears fall as he looked at the Christmas tree the two had decorated and felt his son sleeping in his arms. How could his father not cherish this like Aaron did?

"I love you too buddy, more than you will ever know."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: So I made myself cry. That attests to a LOT actually. I dunno, I don't think it's my best work, although I will probably get hit for that… *shrugs* It actually kinda helped. You might be worried about the next one I post then… sorry… Well if you made it this far thanks for reading now please review!


End file.
